1. Field of the Invention
Neuraminidase (also known as sialidase, acylneuraminyl hydrolase, and EC 3.2.1.18.) is an enzyme common among animals and a number of microorganisms. It is a glycohydrolase that cleaves terminal alpha-ketosidically linked sialic acids from glycoproteins, glycolipids and oligiosaccharides. Many of the microorganisms containing neuraminidase are pathogenic to man and other animals including fowl, horses, swine and seals. These pathogenic organisms include influenza virus.
Neuraminidase has been implicated in the pathogenicity of influenza viruses. It is thought to help the elution of newly synthesized virons from infected cells and assist in the movement of the virus (through its hydrolase activity) through the mucus of the respiratory tract.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Itzstein, M. von et al.; "Nature", 363(6428):418-423 (1993), discloses the rational design of sialidase-based inhibitors of influenza virus replication.
Colman, P. M. et al.; International Patent Publication No. WO 92/06691 (Int. App. No. PCT/AU90/00501, publication date Apr. 30, 1992), Itzstein, L. M. von et al.; European Patent Publication No. 0 539 204 A1 (EP App. No. 92309684.6, publication date Apr. 28, 1993), and Itzstein, L. M. von et al.; International Publication No. WO 91/16320 (Int. App. No. PCT/AU91/00161, publication date Oct. 31, 1991) disclose compounds that bind neuraminidase and are asserted to exhibited antiviral activity in vivo.